Discography
The entire Metallica's discography including Albums, Mini-Albums, Singles, Videos, Promos, Fan Club and LiveMetallica.com Releases. Studio Albums and Mini-Albums *Kill 'em All (1983) *Ride the Lightning (1984) *Master of Puppets (1986) *Garage Days Re-Revisited (1987) *...and Justice for All (1988) *Metallica (1991) *Load (1996) *ReLoad (1997) *Garage, Inc. (1998) *St. Anger (2003) *Death Magnetic (2008) *Lulu (2011) *Beyond Magnetic (2011) *Hardwired… to Self-Destruct (2016) Live/Video Albums *Cliff 'em All (1987) *2 of One (1989) *For Those About to Rock (1992) *A Year and a Half in the Life of Metallica (1992) *The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert (1993) *Live Shit: Binge and Purge (1993) *Cunning Stunts (1998) *S&M (1999) *Classic Albums: Metallica (2001) *Some Kind of Monster (2005) *The Videos: 1989-2004 (2006) *Live from Live Earth (2007) *Français Pour Une Nuit (2009) *Orgullo, Pasión y Gloria (2009) *Six Feet Down Under (2010) *The Big 4: Live in Sofia, Bulgaria (2010) *Live at Grimey's (2010) *The First 30 Years (2012) *Quebec Magnetic (2012) *Through the Never Soundtrack (2013) *Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité, Metallica! (2016) Box Sets *The Good, The Bad and The Live (1990) *Vinyl Box (2004) *The Metallica Collection (2009) Compilations and Guest Appearances *Metal Massacre (1982) *Rubáiyát: Elektra's 40th Anniversary (1990) *Woodstock 1994 (1994) *Spawn: The Album (1997) *Woodstock 1999 (1999) *WCW: Mayhem (1999) *Mission Impossible 2 (2000) *Nascar Full Throttle (2001) *Swizz Beatz Presents G.H.E.T.T.O. Stories (2002) *We're a Happy Family (2003) *I've Always Been Crazy (2003) *The Bridge Collection (2006) *We All Love Ennio Morricone (2007) *Maiden Heaven (2008) *2008 Bonnaroo Live! (2009) *Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Live (2009) *Rock and Roll Hall of Fame 25th Anniversary (2010) *See My Friends (2010) *Lemmy: 49% Motherfucker, 51% Son of a Bitch (2011) *The Bridge School Concerts 25th Anniversary (2011) *Re-Machined – a Tribute to Deep Purple’s Machine Head (2012) *Fifth Member Exclusive Deluxe Box Set Sampler (2016) MetClub Releases *Fan Can 1 (1996) *Fan Can 2 (1997) *Fan Can 3 (1998) *The Garage Remains the Same (2000) *Fan Can 4 (2001) *Fan Can 5 (2005) *Fan Can 6 (2010) Singles Kill 'em All singles *Whiplash (1983) *Jump in the Fire (1984) Ride the Lightning singles *Fade to Black (1984) *For Whom the Bell Tolls (1984) *Creeping Death (1984) Master of Puppets singles *Master of Puppets (1986) ...and Justice for All singles *...and Justice for All (1988) *Harvester of Sorrow (1988) *Eye of the Beholder (1988) *One (1989) Rubáiyát: Elektra's 40th Anniversary singles *Stone Cold Crazy (1990) Metallica singles *Don't Tread on Me (1991) *Enter Sandman (1991) *The Unforgiven (1991) *Nothing Else Matters (1992) *Wherever I May Roam (1992) *Metallistore (1993) *Sad But True (1993) The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert Singles *Live at Wembley Stadium (1992) Live Shit: Binge and Purge singles *Harvester of Sorrow/One/Breadfan (1990) *One (Live) (1994) Load singles *Until It Sleeps (1996) *Hero of the Day (1996) *Mama Said (1996) *King Nothing (1997) *Bleeding Me (1997) Reload singles *The Memory Remains (1997) *The Unforgiven 2 (1998) *Fuel (1998) *Better Than You (1998) Garage, Inc. singles *Live in London: The Antipodean Tour Edition (1998) *Last Caress (1998) *Turn the Page (1998) *Whiskey in the Jar (1999) *Die, Die My Darling (1999) Cunning Stunts singles *Poor Touring Me (1998) S&M singles *Nothing Else Matters (Live) (1999) *No Leaf Clover (Live) (2000) Mission Impossible 2 singles *I Disappear (2000) We're a Happy Family singles *53rd and 3rd (2003) St. Anger singles *St. Anger (2003) *Frantic (2003) *The Unnamed Feeling (2004) *Some Kind of Monster (2004) We All Love Ennio Morricone singles *The Ecstasy of Gold (2007) Death Magnetic singles *The Day That Never Comes (2008) *All Nightmare Long (2008) *Broken Beat and Scarred (2009) Lulu singles *The View (2011) Hardwired… to Self-Destruct singles *Lords of Summer (2014) *Hardwired (2016) Demos *Ron McGovney's Garage (1982) *Power Metal (1982) *No Life 'til Leather (1982) *Metal Up Your Ass (1982) *Megaforce (1983) *Ride the Lightning (1983) *Master of Puppets (1985) *The Presidio (2001) *Demo Magnetic (2008) *One (Awards Show Rehearsal Version) (2014) See Also *List of Metallica's Songs *List of Metallica's Demos *List of LiveMetallica.com Releases Category:Discography